


#10 Strength

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane)



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago. As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#10 Strength

**Author's Note:**

> These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago. As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.

Misha smooths his hand down his jeans and straightens his shirt. He's not nervous tonight. Not really. It's more like butterflies have taken up residence in his belly and are throwing a wild house warming party.

As is the custom, he knocks twice on Jensen's trailer door and then enters. It's late, but tomorrow they film the alley scene, and Misha isn't happy with the choreography. The movements don't feel like Castiel. They feel foreign and not quite there.

"Ready, Jen?" Misha swallows his nerves and smiles at the other man.

"Yep, let's roll." Jensen grabs the pages they are working on and follows Misha outside. There's more room and the outside wall is bare--not going to break anything.

They stand under the buzzing light, looking at their lines. The light of the day fades in the background, and though it's just about 11pm, pink still colors the sky. Misha loves the long summer nights, and how it can be almost midnight and not quite dark.

Misha tucks the pages into his pocket. "May I?" He points to Jensen's collar and takes two handfuls when the other man nods.

"Cas is supposed to--" He pushes Jen against the wall, fists balled in the cotton of Jensen's thin t-shirt. Jensen's eyebrows practically jump into his hair line. It's subtle, but Misha can see Dean shift behind Jensen's eyes. Misha swears that sometimes he can see both men behind that gaze.

He lets go of the shirt, and they relax for a moment. "But I think he should--" Grabbing the cotton once more, Misha jerks Jensen close, then nearly slams him into the wall, and Jensen stretches up on his toes like a dancer.

"See Castiel is strong--he would make sure Dean knew it--" Misha shifts Jensen just a bit higher now, and Misha's elbow presses against Jensen's neck. Jen scrabbles for a hold, hand coming to grip the arm tightly. He grunts through clenched teeth, struggling.

Misha doesn't realize how close their bodies are until a tingle spreads through his body, centering on his groin. Jensen is wriggles trying to get free but not really trying. A familiar set of eyes meet Misha's and he suddenly releases Jensen, but not before cocks brush against each other, both hard in their jeans.

"I--uh--Jen," Misha starts to apologize.

Jensen runs a hand through his hair, breathes deeply. Misha can see that his cheeks are coloring even in this light. "It's--I should go."

Green eyes meet blue, and Misha nods, watching him go.


End file.
